harrypottereveryonelivesaufandomcom-20200215-history
Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone
'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone '''is the second story of the fan fiction series, Harry Potter Everyone Lives AU by AidanChase. It is directly named after the first canon story of the Harry Potter series, by J. K. Rowling. It is preceded by the prologue [[Gryffindor Blood|''Gryffindor Blood]] and succeeded by ''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets''. The story begins with Lily Potter shortly after Voldemort attacked her, James, and Harry at Godric's Hollow. From there, it follows Harry as he grows up and attends his first year at Hogwarts. The story concludes with Harry returning home to his family and telling them excitedly of his successes in school until he falls asleep in the living room and his parents have to carry him to bed. Chapters that do not deviate heavily from the original book, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone by J.K. Rowling are summarized in letters between Harry and his parents. Chapter List # The Boy Who Lived # The Vanishing Glass # The Letter From Hogwarts # Keeper of the Keys # Diagon Alley # The Train Ride From Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters # The Sorting Hat # The Potions Master # The Midnight Duel ''* # ''Halloween * # Quidditch # The Mirror of Erised # Nicolas Flamel # Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback * # The Forbidden Forest # Through the Trap Door # The Man with Two Faces (*) - Denotes chapters comprised of a series of letters, rather than a detailed chapter. Chapter Summaries The Boy Who Lived Summary Lily and James deal with the after effects of Wizarding War. Lily writes a letter to Petunia and ponders her new future with James and Harry in a time of peace. She falls asleep at James's side, on the floor of the baby's room, afraid to leave her son so shortly after such a traumatic event. Deviations from Canon * Lily is alive and writes a letter to her Muggle sister. * James is alive and spends the night in Harry's room. * James and Lily live at Styncon Garden. * Instead of being about Vernon and Petunia Dursley, the opening of the book describes James and Lily Potter. The Vanishing Glass Summary Sirius takes Harry to the Muggle zoo, where Harry accidentally lets out a snake. His parents worry about what this might mean, but try not to discourage Harry when it comes to his newfound power of parseltongue. Deviations from Canon * Sirius takes Harry to the zoo instead of Harry tagging along with the Dursleys. * The conversation Harry has with the snake is less about being trapped and more about being on display, as Harry does not connect to feeling trapped as he has been raised in a loving home. * Harry rides on the back of Sirius's motorcycle, instead of in a sidecar. The Letter from Hogwarts ''The Letter from Hogwarts'' Keeper of the Keys Summary Hagrid arrives the the Potter's residence and he, along with Harry's parents tell him how he got his scar when Voldemort tried to kill him, though they do not tell him why he was targeted. Hagrid gives Harry a snowy white owl, before leaving. Harry finishes his birthday, opening up presents, one of which is a Nimbus 2000. Deviations from Canon * Sirius gives Harry a Nimbus 2000 on his birthday, instead of McGonagall, who gave it to him in the middle of his first year at Hogwarts, when he joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Diagon Alley Summary The Potters, along with Remus and Sirius, take Harry to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies. Arriving, they discover someone broke into Gringotts. Harry gets his school supplies, including his own wand. Deviation from Canon * Harry does not meet Draco Malfoy in Madam Malkin's. * James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus take Harry to Diagon Alley instead of Hagrid. * Because Harry goes to Diagon Alley the day after his birthday instead of on his birthday, he sees the the aftermath of Gringotts break-in. Note * While the wands mentioned are canon with their owners, Chase has stated that Sirius's wand is not official canon, as it was never stated, and while James' wand is mahogany in canon, the wand core is not official canon. The Train From Platform Nine-and-Three Quarters Summary After a hectic morning packing, Harry and his family reach Platform Nine-and-Three Quarters, and they see him off on the Hogwarts Express. Alone in his compartment, Harry is joined by his friend Ron (along with his pet weasel). One the journey, he meets Hermione Granger, as well as Draco Malfoy, along with Malfoy's friends, Crabbe and Goyle. The train finally reaches its stop and the students make their way to Hogwarts. Deviation from Canon * With Peter Pettigrew dead by this point of the story, the Weasley pet, still named Scabbers, is a weasel instead of a rat. The Sorting Hat Summary The first years are brought into the Great Hall, and all of them wear the Sorting Hat, are sorted into the houses. Harry is sorted into Gryffindor, along with Hermione, Neville, and Ron. After the feast, Dumbledore gives a few announcements, including a warning to stay out of the third floor corridor, and the students are sent to their dorms for the night. Deviation from Canon * When the students discuss their parents, and who comes from wizarding families, Harry is proud to say that while his father is from a pureblood family, his mother is a Muggle-born witch. The Potions Master Summary During Harry's first week of school, he attends his first classes and exchanges letters with his parents, along with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Harry tries adjusting to the new work, but his Potion's teacher, Professor Snape, made the class difficult for him. Deviation from Canon * Instead of asking Harry, "What do you get when you mix crushed asphodel root with wormwood?" Snape asks “What would I get if I added leaves of a pheasant’s eye to an infusion of wormwood?” In the language of Victorian florals, the first statement says, "I bitterly regret Lily's death." Since Lily is not dead, the question is modified to mean, "I remember with sorrow and bitterness." * Instead of asking Harry, "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Snape asks, "What would happen if I properly added marigold petals to a sleeping potion?" Marigolds are a reference to both Snape's love for Lily and that Snape both failed Lily by sharing the prophecy with Voldemort and saved her by sharing the prophecy with Dumbledore. The Midnight Duel Summary Harry and his family write letters back and forth to each other. Harry tells his parents he made Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, he informs Sirius about his supposed duel with Malfoy, and he asked Remus the odd questions about a three-headed dog. Halloween Summary Harry writes letters to his family, where he tells them when his first Quidditch match will be, and an incident in school with a troll, that he and Ron defeated. Quidditch Summary Harry plays his first Quidditch game as Seeker, and his family came to watch the game. During the match, Harry's broom goes out of control, and Hermione sees Snape casting a spell, as he is staring at Harry. She sets his robes on fire, breaking his concentration and soon Harry regains control of his broom and he caught the Snitch, winning the game. Later, Harry's family confront Dumbledore and Snape, accusing Snape of hexing the broom, but Snape claims he was trying to counter the hex. Harry, along with his family and friends, go to Hagrid's hut, where Harry tells them about the Cerberus in the school. Hagrid accidentally drops a clue about what it's guarding, with the name Nicolas Flamel. Deviation from Canon * James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus all attend Harry's Quidditch match. * After the match, Harry's family meets with Dumbledore to discuss who may have tried to curse Harry. * Harry's family takes tea with Hagrid following their meeting with Dumbledore, where they continue the discussion of who cursed Harry. The Mirror of Erised The Mirror of Erised Nicolas Flamel Summary Once they knew what to look for, Harry and his friends concluded that the three-headed dog is guarding an object called the Philosopher's Stone, an object used to make the Elixir of Life, a substance that makes the drinker immortal. After the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, Harry follows Snape to the wood where he hears Snape intimidating Quirrell. Deviation from Canon * During the match, a fight does not break out between Ron and Neville, and Malfoy and his friends, as Remus Lupin intervenes and speaks with Malfoy before the conflict escalates. Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback Summary Harry and Sirius send each other letters, with Harry trying to warn him that Snape is after the Philosopher's Stone, and Sirius tells him that Lily and Dumbledore (and James, by proxy) believe Snape is not after it. Harry also tells Sirius that Hagrid got a dragon and that they're going to help deliver it out of the school to Charlie Weasley. Malfoy and Lupin begin exchanging letters. Deviation from Canon * In canon, Draco Malfoy and Remus Lupin do not communicate under respectful terms in the series. The Forbidden Forest Summary Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Malfoy serve detention for being out after hours, and serving detention in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. They are to look to find a creature that has been hunting and killing unicorns. When Harry and Malfoy find the creature, feeding on the unicorn blood, Harry's scar begins to hurt and the being goes to attack him, but Harry is rescued by a centaur. Harry soon realizes the only being that would benefit from drinking unicorn blood would be Voldemort, who would need it to sustain his life long enough to gain the Philosopher's Stone to make the Elixir of Life and return to full power. Through the Trap Door Summary Harry writes letters to his family, reiterating his experience in the Forbidden Forest. Harry soon hears that the man who gave Hagrid the dragon, learned how to get past Fluffy. Worse, Dumbledore has been called away, leaving the Stone vulnerable to theft. Harry and his friends decide that in order to protect the Stone they must steal it first. Deviation from Canon * The chapter skips over the events of the canon chapter, including sneaking out and getting past Neville, and getting past the obstacles to get to the Stone. The Man with Two Faces Summary The trio's families receive letters from Hogwarts, informing them of their children's heroics. Harry's family picks him up at the station and when they get home, he tells them all about the events that happened at Hogwarts that year, including facing Voldemort/Quirrell for the Philosopher's Stone and defeating them. After they put him to bed, James and Lily discuss Harry's duel with Voldemort while they think he is asleep. Deviation from Canon * The entire events of the canon chapter are glossed over. * Harry goes home to his parents instead of the Dursleys. Trivia * AidanChase has used both "Philosopher's Stone" and "Sorcerer's Stone" within the fic, but has stated outside of fic that she prefers "Philosopher's Stone," and did not catch every slip-up. * Though this story does have "letter" chapters, for the first two of these sorts of chapters, the author made proper narrative chapters, which could be found on her Tumblr. Category:Harry Potter Everyone Lives AU